Slither Back to You
by Canis Kohaku
Summary: Everyone is celebrating mother's day but Princess Snake decides to slither in and upset the happy time. Goku now has to explain to his wife exactly who this woman is. Light hearted fluff/slice of life please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Mother's day!" Chichi propped herself up on the many pillows in her king sized bed as her young son climbed toward her with a card in his hand. Her husband was to her right with a dozen roses in his hands, her favorite flower. "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" She said and kissed her son's check opened the card and read it. Goku eagerly waited until she was done reading it. "Happy Mother's day." He said handing her the flowers. "Thank you, they're so beautiful." Goku was please that she liked them and pleased with himself for remembering today was an important day. He was so happy he didn't have to tend to the farm, or go shopping in the city for supplies but that also meant no training today. Its okay he thought. I'll get back to it tomorrow. Today is her day.

Today they were going to celebrate the strength, sacrifice, and unconditional love women give to their families every day. His wife certainly gave those things to them and he was proud of her for it. He hasn't been a traditional husband to her at all and knows it. He also knows that no outsider looking in could know how much he appreciated his feisty little wife, and how much he loves her but that's for her to know and the world to wonder.

The celebration would include a picnic brunch with friends and family and a balloon release into the sky. They were going to be outside so comfort was a must. Goten and Goku dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Meanwhile Chichi wore a pink pastel maxi sun dress with wedge sandals. She wore gold bangles, hoops, and a long necklace with an anchor pendant that fell at her ribcage. Her hair was pulled back but instead of the usually bun the had a long ponytail. Goku actually sat on the bed and watched her dress and fix her hair. She looked so casual and so… lovely. Her face was fresh and she had such pretty skin. He thought she was so pretty. He always thought that about her he just didn't say it very much. Suddenly they heard a know rumbling from the hallway and Goten entered the room. "Mom, dad, when are we leaving? I'm starving."

They headed to a park in West City to meet their friends. Gohan had a arranged the set up of a large circular table with pink a and with table clothes, utensils, napkins, and flower center piece. Across from the table was the decorated cake table. Edible flowers and fondant folded and formed over a three layered yellow, chocolate, and strawberry with buttercream 40' in cake reading Happy Mother's Day in lavender icing. Tables we're place in a circular motion around the mothers table were Chichi, Bulma and her mother,18, and Videl would sit. It was a lovely set up and the ladies were served mimosas and told not to lift a finger, not to serve anyone anything. Gohan had the all of the ladies favorite foods for breakfast and lunch and a DJ for entertainment set up. All of the ladies complimented him for the beautiful setup.

Everything was perfect. Vegita served Bulma's food, Krillin presented his wife with a diamond tennis bracelet, Gohan showered his wife with kisses and she flashed selfies with him and their daughter. Bulma's parents held each other close and swayed to a jazz song nearly the DJ booth. He saw all the festivities going on around him. He watched as Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Puar gave all of the ladies kind words on their special day and master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe stuff their faces. He saw his wife's face shine in delight and her father spoiled his princess with gifts. Hand bags and shoes, and dresses. Her father always spoiled her like that. Sometimes it made him feel funny in a bad way. Like he should be the one spoiling her but he just wasn't good at things like that. It made him feel insecure. Like how he felt now about the white box with the gold bow he had in his hands right now. Apart of him didn't even wanted to give it to her but apart of him wanted to. To prove her could be good at things like that.

"Is that for me?" A soft otherworldly voice asked him from behind. Making him feel, nostalgic, or deja vue, or like he knew something he had never learned. "Huh, what?" He slowly turned to the shapely figure behind him. Her hair was like fire frozen in time. Her teal flesh was a clear as the ocean surrounding Kame House and her red eyes burned deep within him like the ache of love and longing. "Who, who are you?" She scowled at the question. "You KNOW me Goku. You know me very well." They way she said the word know made him very uncomfortable. Like she was confronting and old lover. "Its me Goku. Princess snake."


	2. Chapter 2

Goku looked at her intensely. He studied her features. He squinted his eyes focusing on the anatomy of her face. A single bead of sweat slid from his temple. "Mmm, I don't think I'd forget somebody who looked as cute as you sooo, nope don't know ya!" Princess Snake almost fell on her face but quickly recovered. "You said I was cute the last time we met. So you do know me! For goodness sake, you thought I was King Kai when you first saw me remember!?" Goku scratched his chin and gazed up into the sky trying to think. It had been a long time since he died the first time and traveled down snake way to find King Kai's planet. "Okay yeah, I made a stop and, you tried to eat me!" The princess felt the heat of her blush rushing to her cheeks. "Can we just leave the past in the past? And besides that not why I came here." "Um okay, why are you here?"

The princess straightened to her regal feminine stance she held to all her male suitors through the centuries. "I came here so we can pick up where we left off." She stated lowering her white fur boa from her bare shoulders exposing her ample cleavage. She gave Goku bedroom eyes and pouty lips. Now usually feminine wiles would go straight over his head but his wife had given him a similar look last week which lead to… Now he was the one who felt the heat of his blood rush to the apples of his cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey I never did that with you! I've never done THAT with anyone but my wife!" The embarrassment he felt was now replaced with some anger and annoyance and then fear. How dare she act so familiar with him! And in the presence of his family and friends and his WIFE. He knew he would be wreck if a random man showed up and acting so casually with Chichi. "As cute as you are, I'm just not interested in you that way and I think you should leave."

"Listen, its few and far in between that I receive any visitors, in fact you're the last one. So I said to myself why not be proactive and find my own fun and you and I never got to get to the nitty gritty." His jaw dropped at her candor. "But I'm not interested in you. I have a wife." "You're still with that homely wife of yours? She isn't dead yet?" "Of course she's not dead! She's right over." Goku cut himself off "She's not homely!" Just then Krillin walked up. "Hey Goku buddy who's this?" "Yeah, yeah, who, who the hell are they? Bulma added in a tipsy wobbly manor with a mimosa in her hand. The two of them had heard the tail end of the conversation. Princess Snake became annoyed at their prying. "Listen shorty this doesn't concern you!" "Who the hell are you calling short?" Eighteen interjected, she had also heard the tail and of the conversation but fully understood what was going on. "Nobody talks to my husband like that!" Eighteens hostility did not intimidate Snake at all. "This SHRIMP is your husband?" Eighteen took a step forward and Krillin wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't lung at her. "Yes he is and he's ALL man! And at least I have a husband. You're just some wench that slithered her way here to try and steal another woman's man!" Goku was embarrassed by the scene they were creating, Krillin was trying to diffuse the situation and Bulma was high fiving Eighteen in agreement.

Goku looked out to see Chichi and the others who hadn't noticed the commotion due to being entertained by his granddaughter Pan avoiding capture by her father by floating around and landing on the heads of each guest them fleeing as soon as Gohan got close. "Can you please leave?" Goku begged but before Snake could answer. "Goku are you two timing Chichi with this PERSON?" Bulma questioned. "No! No! I would never!" "Then what are you doing here you damn hussy?!" Bulma asked directing her attention to Princess Snake. She defiantly eyed Bulma and Eighteen up and down. "I don't have to answer these peasants." The two women were shocked. "I'll show you a peasant." Krillin tightened his grip on his wife. "VEGITA! HOLD MY EARRINGS!" Now that had done it. Everyone's focus was on them and the one person Goku hoped he could shield from all of this walked over to them with everyone else following.

"What's the matter Goku? Who's this?" Chichi asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nobody! She's nobody!" Snake snorted in offense. "I'm hardly a nobody. I'm Princess Snake, the most beautiful woman in all of other world." Bulma hiccupped, swayed a little and looked closely at Snake. "Those women must look… HIDEOUS! Because you!" Bulma said pointing her finger at her "look like something the cat dragged in." Shock smacked the princess's facial expression and that same shock waved over the faces of all the bystanders. "No, no she quite a looker heh heh!" Master Roshi added. "Oh yeah!" Oolong added. "NICE." Yamacha said nodding in agreement but Tien and Piccolo shock their heads at his ignorance. Why add fuel to the fire when this was already awkward situation and poor Goku nervously and helplessly watched.

Snake was over it! She no longer wanted to discuss her presence. She came to acquire Goku and leave so she could have her way with him and that is all. She grabbed his arm and leaned in so close her cleavage pressed against him. "Goku darling, let's go." Everyone gasped as her action. Goku snatched his arm away. "No, I'm not leaving with you and what do mean darling? I'm not your darling!" Videl nudged Gohan "Your mom's gonna beat that lady's ass." He agreed but be for he could say anything Chichi spoke. "Goku doesn't want to leave with you so you can either leave alone, or join us in our celebration." Her words were actually gentle and she smiled. She was truly being kind to Princess Snake. Goku saw this. He studied his wife and her reaction, how she didn't blow up and how warm she treated the "other woman". Snake stepped forward. "I have a much better time in-store for Goku and I." she said with a devilish smirk but to this Chichi laughed, a deep hearty laugh. Goku continued to watch his wife. He noticed how rosey her cheeks became and how she was genuine like her soul was happy. This infuriated Snake but she tried to remain in control. "It's so easy for me to get him there. Oh and she such an animal!" she said in a seductive tone. "What!?" Goku yelled. All eyes were on him, then back to Chichi, then to him, then to Chichi. The same genuine smile remained over her face. "Sure, okay. Listen we're going to go back to our celebration. You have a nice life or afterlife or whatever." She turned to go back to the table.

Everyone was amazed at the fact that Chichi's foot was not far up this mystery woman's ass but that she was as cool as a cucumber so the all began to turn and follow her back to the tables. Snake couldn't be bested, she had to have the last word. "Oh believe me honey! He loves everything I have to offer! Right down to my cooking!" Now that statement stopped Chichi in her tracks. She fiercely turned around. "What did you say." Snake chuckled. "You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She stepped face to face with Chichi "And it's a great way to get him out of his pants." That was it. This heifer had to go. Chichi snatched the fur boa from her, wrapped it tightly around Snake's arms, waist, neck constricting her, picked her up and laughed her out into the open sky. Princess Snake's cry of terror rang out lower and lower into the distance.

Instantly Chichi's demeanor went back to pleasant. "Okay show's over." Everyone laughed. What a show it was but the most amazing part was witness Chichi be so calm. Goku ran to his wife. "Chichi I never touched that women. Okay well I danced the tango with her but I thought it was training and she did feed me a meal but it was nothing like your cooking and those other things she was saying I would never" "Goku! It's okay." She laughed . "I believe you. I know you would never be like that with another woman but I can't have some woman insulting my cooking." She said rubbing his shoulder. He was relieved. "I would never want to be with another woman. It's only been you and it's always gonna be you." He really meant it. Not because intimacy wasn't appealing to him, it's just he loved her so much he only wanted it with her but only he knew that but now felt maybe he should let her now, but, not with all his friends around as he noticed from the "Awww" they had given s they watched the interaction between him and his wife. Goku blushed. "Um guys, can we get some privacy?" Everyone agreed and headed back to the tables.

Goku remembered the gift he had for her. "Thank you for believing me. Happy mother's day." He nervously handed her the gift. She opened it and pulled out a 3d family portrait etched into a glass cube. It was the first family photo they took since Pan was born. Tears welled in Chichi's eyes. "This is amazing. I love it." Goku was so glad it made her happy. He moved towards her as she eyed her gift. Just as she looked up at him he leaned in and kissed her lips. Slowly at first like it was their first kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt his heart quicken and kissed her passionately showing her how much he loved her and feeling how much she loved him. Just then he felt a weight on his head and his hair being gripped tightly. They broke their kiss unfortunately to see Pan had landed on his head. They laughed but Pan happily floated into her grandmother's outstretched arms. Goku and Chichi hugged and kissed her and together head back to the celebration.

Their families read them poems and gave the mothers kind words. The let pink balloons float out into the sky and had cake to end their very interesting mother's day.

The End.


End file.
